


my body reacts again

by serendipitee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Established Relationship, M/M, Scent Marking, the intent to breed, well kinda it's more like breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: “Go shower before you even think about coming in here!”





	my body reacts again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> title from [getting closer by seventeen.](https://youtu.be/eTuR-e6aLRo) also Jinyoung is canonically a [stimky birb](https://twitter.com/IY_jwg7/status/1130106140325425152)
> 
> sabeen. this is all your goddamn fault
> 
>  
> 
> thank u for being my friend ♥

Jackson smells him way, way before he sees him, wrinkling his nose in front of his phone. “Ugh.”

Jinyoung must still be in the front room of their apartment — he’s probably kicking off his tennis shoes. _Ugh,_ he definitely is. Jackson’s heat is coming soon, and he always gets uber sensitive to the smell of his mate right beforehand. 

Not that it takes that much to be sensitive to it. He absolutely _reeks,_ especially after going to the gym. “Go shower before you even think about coming in here!” Jackson hollers, not even looking up from his Instagram feed. “I’m not joking!” Their bedroom is, for once, immaculate. Jackson had needled Jinyoung into straightening up before they were both bed-bound for a few days; he cleaned the sheets and made the bed, and he even got Jinyoung to pick up all of his clothes and books and vacuum the rug. It’s pristine. He even has a coaster for his customary after-work green tea, cooling on the bedside table.

The alpha still tries his luck anyway. “Why are you being so mean to me?” he says through the crack in the door, pink pouty lips and red round cheeks painting a picture of absolute innocence. Thank goodness Jackson is smart enough to see right through it.

“Because you’re a smelly boy. Stinky man.”

Jinyoung edges into the room further, a sweaty knee and calf and grubby white sock under his athletic shorts. “Is that any way to talk to your alpha?”

Jackson tries and fails not to roll his eyes over the way Jinyoung’s voice rolls playful and deep over the words. He groans and flings himself out of the spot he had crashed into on their comfy mattress right after work. Right after he had taken a hot, restorative _shower_ to wash off the smell of the city so he didn’t stink the place up. “Seriously, babe, please?”

Jinyoung puts his hands up in entreaty. Jackson falls for it and comes closer. “Okay, okay. Just one thing.”

“What is i—mmf.” Jackson gets cut off in the middle of asking by Jinyoung cupping his face in his big, warm hands and laying a kiss right on him. All of him is overheated, still radiating from his workout, even down to his lips, his skin under his thin white t-shirt when Jackson rests his hand on his chest.

He already does a really good job convincing Jackson of basically anything, but today his mouth makes a pretty compelling argument without using any words at all. He nips a little at Jackson’s pouting bottom lip, licks into his mouth when he opens it the tiniest bit to protest. 

“I was being serious,” Jackson murmurs, breathless, when Jinyoung pulls away for a half-second. He hangs his fingers in the neck of Jinyoung’s shirt, and the miniscule brush of skin against skin feels electric. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and watches Jinyoung watch him do it.

“I know.” Jinyoung pushes in from the doorway, backs Jackson into the closest wall, eyes dark and hungry. 

Jackson’s heartbeat skips, flickers and flutters in his chest. “I already took a shower,” he whines desperately, annoyed by the way his cock is stirring, by his stupid pheromone receptors reacting faster than his brain ever could and making his head spin with how close Jinyoung is to him.

“Aw, baby, I know,” Jinyoung says again, pouting mockingly. He wedges as close as he can to Jackson, rubs up against him in his too-thin running shorts and Jackson can feel his swollen cock through his own lounge pants like there’s nothing between them. 

He nuzzles into Jackson’s throat, presses his sweaty forehead against his neck. “You smell good,” he breathes right against Jackson’s bond bite. Jackson shivers, a full-body one that tingles in his toes.

“I—I got some new body wash,” Jackson says, petting and pulling the hair at the back of Jinyoung’s head to have something to distract him from the want pooling low in his abdomen. He’s already feeling sticky between his overheated boyfriend and his own slick. “Cleansing coconut.”

Jinyoung makes a noise of assent like he’s listening, but he’s preoccupied. He keeps running his hands up and down Jackson’s arms, his shoulders and his chest and his back, keeping his nose pressed against Jackson’s bite like the circular scar itself would smell any different. He doesn’t warn Jackson at all before laving his thick, hot tongue against it.

It makes Jackson crumple, just like always. “Oh,” he gasps, knees going weak, but Jinyoung’s arms are tight around his waist and the wall keeps him vertical. Jackson tries to grip around Jinyoung’s bicep and ground himself, but his arm’s still sweaty and his hand slips right off. “God, you’re so gross. Unwashed. Perspirant.” He doesn't mention how the sweat is really only annoying him now because he can't trap him in his clutches like he always wants to.

“Mmm,” Jinyoung hums into his skin. It sounds like a laugh. “Doesn’t seem to be bothering you that much.” He slides slim, strong hands into the back of Jackson’s pants, down, down, down. 

Jackson groans when Jinyoung tenderly, testingly slides the tip of his middle finger between his cheeks, dipping into slick, prodding delicately around his entrance. “Shut up.”

Jinyoung pulls his hand and face away, and a needy, childish yelp nearly claws out of Jackson’s throat. He doesn’t go far enough to warrant the panic, anyway — he just leans back to give himself enough room to raise his hand up to his mouth and lick the taste of Jackson off of his fingers. Jackson’s mouth goes drier than the desert as he watches Jinyoung do it, closing his eyes and sucking his fingertips like his slick is five-star dining, like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

Jackson’s so distracted by the vision of his pouty lips sucking that he barely hears Jinyoung asking him a question. “You going into heat soon?”

“Think so.” 

His boyfriend smiles so, so sweetly, like he always does when he’s planning something evil. “Oh, good. I’ll have plenty of time to do this then, too.”

“Do wh—,” Jackson cuts himself off with a shriek as Jinyoung scoops him up and tosses him over his shoulder. “ASSHOLE. Put me down!”

Jinyoung only marches across the room with him like a ragdoll for a couple of steps before throwing him into the middle of the bed. It’s so disorienting that Jackson has to shake his head to gather his bearings, but Jinyoung’s already crawling over him on sweaty, grubby hands and knees before he can sort himself out. “Just because you’re _only slightly larger than me_ doesn’t mean you can be a dick about it all the time.”

Jinyoung looms over him, pungent and handsome and smiling so big his eyes are crescents. He laughs his big, goofy laugh and bumps his nose against Jackson’s cheek and Jackson’s stupid, ridiculous heart flips. “You like it, though.” 

Jackson grumbles but doesn’t disagree. He’s a lot of things but a liar is not one of them. “Can you, like, get off of me and our clean bed and go shower now?” Jackson’s dick is far too interested in the proceedings and he would rather not have to face the disgust of future-Jackson if he gets everything all messy all over again.

Jinyoung relaxes further in the crux of Jackson’s legs. “I don’t want to.” He pouts. Jackson’s too close to get the full effect of it; that means he’s immune, right?

Except, he’s not immune to Jinyoung wiggling and pressing more against him. He flattens down on top of Jackson, still covered in a sheen of sweat, and rubs the hard line of his cock against Jackson. Needy like a pup. “Baby, please. You smell so good but you don’t smell like me. Let me just….” 

Jackson heaves the most put-upon sigh he can manage with a hard dick and slick gushing out of him. Future-Jackson will just have to deal. “You better wash the sheets.”

Jinyoung makes a delighted sound into Jackson’s cheek, laying an overly-wet kiss there before nuzzling into his neck, sucking little kisses on the sensitive parts of his throat and shoulder. “I promise I will.” 

He huffs little laughs every time Jackson so much as twitches beneath him, at the heat of his hands crawling up under his shirt and stripping it off, at the way his clever fingers play with the top hem of his sleep pants. He takes off his own shirt and Jackson might not appreciate the cocky, annoying rush of testosterone Jinyoung always comes back with from the gym, but he can certainly appreciate the results; his whole torso’s molded to rival Jackson’s at his fittest and Jackson can't keep his hands off of him. The whole time Jinyoung’s undulating overhead, marking him up, making him stink of alpha in a way that can’t wash off with his sweat. 

It makes Jackson’s brain all foggy, after a while — makes him feel woozy and content and wrapped up in the love he knows comes complete with that scent. Even as Jinyoung moves around on top of him all slippery he can feel himself clinging, wanting more and more and Jinyoung finally stops to look at him when he nuzzles against Jackson’s bellybutton and Jackson makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds like need.

He’s smirking. Jackson is offended. “Just fuck me, you smelly animal.”

Jinyoung’s smile is realer, now. He noses along Jackson’s erection, breathes hot and wet over his sweatpants and presses his hand into the darkening spot underneath where Jackson’s slick is staining through. “I can do that.”

“You better,” Jackson challenges as Jinyoung peels him out of his pants, as he peels himself out of his sticky gym shorts. 

Jinyoung shoots him a knowing, nonplussed look that makes Jackson frown. So he knows Jackson wouldn’t actually do anything but pout if he didn’t get what he wanted. Doesn’t mean he can’t pretend otherwise. 

“I will,” Jinyoung swears. He drops a soft, wet kiss in the divot of Jackson’s hip. Loving and sweet and just close enough to his cock for Jackson not to notice how his tricky fingers were creeping closer and closer to — 

“Oh!” Jackson jumps nearly out of his skin when he feels Jinyoung’s finger plunge into him, deep but not deep enough, only testing. “Fuck, babe, warn me next time.”

Jinyoung’s eyes are smiling, but there’s a familiar predatory flash in them. “Thought you just wanted me to get to it.”

Jackson’s already busy squirming against the intrusion, relaxing, trying to get him to move his hand and fuck deeper. He can feel heat rising to his cheeks as Jinyoung watches him wriggle wordlessly, a tiny bit embarrassed at his eagerness, but then Jinyoung’s finger fucking him in earnest and he can hardly think of anything else. Jinyoung keeps his shoulders down low in the v of Jackson’s thighs so he can watch himself do it, licking his lips and keeping constant commentary in his pretty, low voice about just how wet his baby is for him, how good he tastes, how good he smells and looks. “So good, baby. Alpha’s good boy.”

It all makes Jackson absolutely fall to pieces, whining and clenching and trembling around Jinyoung’s fingers until he finally spits curses and gives in, flips Jackson over and sinks into him like it’s home.

Jackson arches under him, dizzy with the mix of their scents, his boyfriend’s musk and the hot length of him inside and the heavy warmth of his body molded all against his back. Jinyoung holds him tight with one hand under his bellybutton when his head gets too heavy and he falls to the pillow, kissing along his shoulders and spine.

Now Jackson’s the one sweating.

“Fuck, Seun,” Jinyoung breathes against the damp hair at the back of his neck. “Gonna fill you up so good.” Jackson moans brokenly, voice cracking, and Jinyoung keeps going, pressing his palm harder into his lower stomach. His knot is pressing against Jackson with every thrust and the sensation would double Jackson over like a punch in the gut if he wasn’t already laid out. 

The thing that gets him isn’t Jinyoung’s cock, though, even as it beats his prostate up on every pass. It’s his mouth. Jackson’s gasping over and over, drooling on himself, and that’s when Jinyoung leans into his ear and nips at the shell, tiny but sharp and animalistic. “Gonna fuck you full of pups one day, baby,” he says, “I promise.”

Compared to some of the other filth Jinyoung has said during the years they’ve been mated, it’s pretty tame. It’s not even the first time he’s said it. But today it twists something deep in Jackson’s gut, makes his heart pound and his cock jump and Jackson feels his grip on composure slip and crash before he’s crying out and pushing back onto Jinyoung’s knot and coming harder than he has in months.

“F-fuck,” Jinyoung moans, hips jumping as Jackson comes apart underneath him, fucking his knot into him while his hole flutters, stuffing him full with come and knot and cock. “Baby,” Jinyoung chants, voice full of emotion, mouthing against his neck and ear and the knobbly bits of bone at the base of his skull. 

Jackson slumps entirely, too lightheaded and content to even process the puddle of come under his hips on their previously-perfect bed. Jinyoung only holds himself up as a courtesy the first few times he comes, grinding slow and sensual against Jackson’s back — then even he’s tired out, collapsing all of his body weight onto his omega. 

Jackson’s still got his face crammed in the pillow but he know Jinyoung will be able to hear it even with the muffling. “I hate you.”

Jinyoung laughs. It echoes through the both of them, deep and full and gleeful. “Sorry.”

Jackson squirms in retaliation, relishing the way Jinyoung chokes on his giggles and fills him with a new wave of come. God, he’s so _sticky. _“Don’t forget your promise,” Jackson warns. He doesn’t want to be the one to wash the sheets when he already did that in the first place.__

____

____

Jinyoung’s thinking about something different. His broad palm slides over Jackson’s belly, thumb stroking tenderly, hopefully, and Jackson’s breath catches in his throat. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunnyseunie) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sunnyseunie) if you wanna be friends!! ~ ♥


End file.
